We Had a Bad Day
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: horrible title "Haven't you guys noticed how alike you are?" he asked them. Kyle and Stan are in a bad mood, one for a reason, the other just because. Kenny's determined to fix this. Style, very very minimal K2 and Stenny.


**I started to think…and it led to this! So, enjoy!**

The sun was shining, people were greeting each other, animals were mating—it was Spring and everyone was taking full advantage of it. The weather was surprisingly warm. Everything just seemed to pull together to make this the perfect day.

So even Kyle couldn't explain why he was in such a horrible mood when he woke up with the sun shining in through his windows.

He grumbled and slammed his hand on the alarm clock to shut it up and grudgingly got out of his bed. As many may not know, when you're in a bad mood, everything tends to go bad for you.

On his way to the bathroom, Kyle tripped over one of Ike's toy trucks, stumbled into the nearest room and face-planted on the floor when he missed catching himself on the door. He hit the floor, which resulted in a throbbing fist, and started to get up when a shadow loomed over him threateningly.

"Kyle Broflovski! What are you doing snooping around in our room?" The wonderful voice of Shiela came to the poor kid's ears.

Kyle forced himself not to groan. "I just fell on my face, possibly twisted my ankle, and maybe broke my nose; but no, no, I'm fine. Don't rush to help me or anything,"

"Is that sarcasm, young man?"

He rolled his eyes as he passed her, hand pressed to his bleeding nose. "No, not. At. All."

As he was slamming the door to the bathroom, he heard his mother yelling, "You got blood on my beautiful new carpet!"

At breakfast, Kyle ate rather quietly. His mother was still upstairs trying to clean up his nose blood from the floor. His father was sitting across from him, reading a newspaper and blowing occasionally on his coffee, never really taking a sip. This agitated Kyle to no end.

Blow. Blow. Nothing. Flips a page.

Blow. Blow. Nothing.

Twitch.

Blow. Blo—Kyle slammed his hands on the counter, unable to take it much longer. Even the silence was annoying him. It was making him feel paranoid.

"I'm going to school," he announced before grabbing his backpack and slamming the door behind him.

Kyle stormed up to the bus stop. Kenny and Cartman were already there. As they stood there in silence, they glanced over at Kyle where they could practically see the aura of anger surround him in waves.

"What got up your butt and died?" Cartman asked off-handedly.

Kyle glared at him with such fierceness he almost took a step back. "Shut the fuck up, you fatass wannabe Nazi."

"Ay!" Cartman growled, but let it drop. He was in a good mood today and didn't want it to be ruined by another stupid fight from this Jew. Normally, it would delight him to see Kyle sputter in anger when he outsmarted him, but today, he could just tell it was not a good idea unless he wanted to get punched in the face.

Kenny just looked at Kyle in silence. After a few minutes, Kyle twitched and was about to snap at him when Stan finally showed up. He walked slowly and his face was towards the ground. He stood in silence with the rest of them, but his silence seemed deafening.

Kenny looked from the seething Kyle to the depressive Stan. A little imaginary light bulb went off in his mind as the bus came and they boarded.

Kyle and Stan sat together on the bus. Stan rested his chin on his hand and stared out the window blankly. Kyle took in a few breaths to keep himself calm while the bus driver shouted nonsense at them.

Kenny frowned. His idea faulted. If they had been fighting, they wouldn't be sitting with each other. He sunk back in his seat and watched them some more.

When the bus pulled up to the school, Kyle had finally managed to calm down enough to notice the state his best friend was in. He caught up to Stan on their way to class. "What's wrong, Stan?" he asked, walking by his side.

Stan shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled, barely audible.

Kyle stopped and stood in front of Stan. "No, really? There has to be something wrong. You look like shit." He forced a smile.

Stan chanced a glance at the redhead, then immediately looked away with a sigh. It almost looked like he was blushing. "It's nothing, Kyle, really. Don't worry about it…"

"Are you sick?" Kyle felt Stan's forehead, dismissing his comment.

Stan backed away and half-pushed Kyle. "No, nothing's wrong. Just leave me the fuck alone." With that, he left a confused Kyle standing by himself in the hallway as he ran off to class.

Kenny, who was standing across the hall at his locker, had 'overheard' their conversation. He looked between them with a similar confused expression. He watched as Kyle shook his head and stormed off.

During class, Stan continued to sulk and Kyle continued to 'join' him. They were both silent the entire class period. It seemed like the more depressed Stan looked, the more depressed and less angry Kyle got. Kyle kept watching his friend from across the room, trying to figure out what was wrong. He would attempt a conversation every once in a while, but neither felt like speaking.

Towards the end of the day, Kenny had decided he had enough. He didn't know why either of them were acting this way and he was damn sure he was going to figure it out. He formed an idea.

Stan was moving slow and was about to be late to class. The late bell was bound to ring at any second. Kenny took this chance and, not caring if he was late either, grabbed Stan by the arm.

"What the fuck do you want, Kenny?" Stan asked rudely, yanking his arm away.

Kenny ignored his and spun him around. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, crystal blue eyes bearing into the raven-haired boy.

Stan wasn't phased. He brushed by Kenny and continued on to his next class.

Kenny growled and grabbed his arm again. Before Stan could object, Kenny crashed their lips together forcefully. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Stan's lips but didn't do anything further and pulled apart, eyes locked with Stan's.

"Tell me," he said as if nothing had happened.

"Tell you what?" Stan gasped, wiping his mouth in slight disgust.

"Did you like it?"

"…What?"

"The kiss," Kenny said, beginning to grow impatient. He poked Stan on the head. "Did you like it?"

Stan paused a moment, looking at the blonde incredulously. "No, I didn't. No offense, Kenny, but you're not the one I like, like—" Kenny's eyes lit up at this slip of the tongue. "I-I mean, never mind. I didn't like it." The bell rang. "I have to go to class." He left Kenny after that, but the blonde was okay with that. He smirked to himself and strode off to his own class.

In class, Kenny sat next to Kyle. He 'inconspicuously' scooted his desk closer to Kyle's when the teacher was distracted.

"The hell?" Kyle asked him, glaring slightly in annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered right now, not even by Kenny.

"So what's your problem?" Kenny asked him, just as direct as he had been with Stan.

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked away, head on his hand. "I don't know. Nothing."

"Oh, really? Nothing happened to make you feel like this? So you're just mad to be mad,"

"Yeah. Nothing. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something," He paused. "Is this going somewhere or are you going to leave me alone now? I'd appreciate it."

Kenny leaned forward onto Kyle's desk. "Would you like it to lead somewhere?" he asked seductively.

Kyle gave him a weird look. "No? Get the hell away from me, Kenny,"

Kenny reached out and pulled Kyle forward and into his lips. He pulled away soon after that, immediately ducking from the fist flying towards his face. Instead of getting punched straight in the nose, he was hit in the back of the head.

"Go. Away." Kyle growled, green eyes glowing with anger.

Kenny complied and scooted his desk back to its normal spot, if not a little further from Kyle than before. As he rubbed the back of his head, however, he smiled to himself.

Well, that settled that.

When they were all dropped off at their bus stop at the end of the day, Kenny asked Stan and Kyle to stay for a few extra minutes. Cartman called them all fags and left for home.

Stan and Kyle were reluctant, both just wanting to go home already, but stayed anyway.

"I figured it out!" Kenny said merrily.

Stan and Kyle rolled their eyes, both crossing their arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle asked him.

Kenny grinned at him and grabbed his wrist. He grabbed Stan's wrist as well and yanked them both closer to him and each other.

"Haven't you guys noticed how alike you are?" he asked them.

Kyle blinked and shrugged. "So."

Kenny sighed. "This always happens. When he's happy, you're happy. When he's sad and emo, you're sad and emo." He looked up at Kyle and pointed a thumb at Stan. "You might not know why you're randomly mad, but he does,"

Kyle looked over at Stan. "And why is that?" he asked, looking at Stan in a way to tell him to just go along with it so they could leave sooner.

Stan shifted in his spot and locked eyes with him. Kyle wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden his heart began to flutter and his stomach knotted up. "S-stan?"

"I-I…" Stan sighed. "I like you, Kyle,"

Kyle's green eyes widened, but he was frozen to the spot. "You…what?"

Stan sighed again and shook his head. He clenched his fist and unclenched it. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same… That's why I've been acting like this,"

"But, I… Stan, you…" Kyle wasn't quite sure what to say. Instead, in a sudden fit of rage, turned to Kenny. "This is your fault, Kenny!"

Kenny blinked, taken by surprise. "What did I do?" He put his hands up in defense, taking a step back.

Kyle smiled on the inside. The light bulb had been transferred from Kenny to Kyle. He got it now, the whole plan, but he wanted Kenny gone. "You kissed Stan! You hurt him. Go home and think what you did." To add to the effect, Kyle glared at him and held up a fist.

"Yeah, just go, Kenny! You kissed, Kyle, too!" Stan joined in with a glare of his own.

Kenny frowned and looked from Stan to Kyle. He sighed in defeat and confusion, not really sure what he did still. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving now." He quickly spun around and left them alone at the bus stop.

Kyle took a step forward and kissed Stan long and hard, all his depression and anger disappearing in one simple movement. Stan kissed back, his usual happy, normal self coming back.

"How'd you know..?" Stan asked, smiling sweetly at Kyle as the redhead placed his forehead on his forehead.

Kyle smiled back. "Kenny had a point—we think alike. If I didn't like it with Kenny, then neither did you, right?"

Stan kissed him again. "Definitely like this better."

"I guess Kenny thought that if you liked me, I'd like you back."

"And?"

Kyle laughed and nuzzled his nose before kissing him again. "He had a point."

**This didn't really turn out like I originally expected. But I'm okay with the way it turned out. The ending wasn't the best, but I was lost on how to end it, so this is the conclusion.**

**Tell me what you think and review!**


End file.
